


Breathless

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Costumes, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: G5 precinct celebrates Christmas with drinks, costumes and music. Some may celebrate differently.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas Event with Shin on Twitter!
> 
> Inu asked for
>
>> Size kink and choking
> 
> as if we couldn't have guessed that on our own. She's subtle like that.
> 
> Have fun, hope you like it💚
> 
> Thank braincell for the beta. "Much subtle, very wow."

She was teasing him, he knew that. Woman wasn't usually one for subtlety, but the way she grinned whenever she'd meet his gaze, the way she pulled on that pretty ribbon around her throat… She fucking knew what it did to him and she was fucking proud of herself, prancing around the room like that in her fucking slutty Santa costume. Not very suitable for a workplace gathering. Playing all nice and proper and then showing up like that.

Nevermind that he wasn't wearing a shirt, nobody expected him to show up in a shitty elf costume anyway. Green coat had to suffice. No fucking way would he buy a white frilly shirt just for this one occasion, wasn't like he could just hand it off to the Ero-cook after this because the bastard was a fucking twig. But she? In that red dress, slit all the way up to her hips, tits barely even in? That's not what one thought off when picturing lieutenant Tashigi. Nah, picturing her one thought of uniform or flowery shirts and too short jeans.

Woman was a damn fashion disaster on her best days and he fucking knew just who was to blame for today's get up. No fucking way she had picked that herself.

Fuck, wasn't sure if he wanted his hands around her soft delicate throat or the damn bastards’ drunkenly hitting on her. Although for very different reasons. Wasn't like he was jealous. Wasn't the type for that. What he was was greedy and horny and he knew he couldn't be trusted around her right now.

She didn't drink. Turned down every offer she got which probably was a good sign. She knew what waited for her once this shitty party was over, counted on it. Stayed sober for it. Shit would be much easier if they were official, if she could admit that despite her love of protocol she had an ongoing thing with the department's bounty hunter of choice. Whatever the fuck that thing even was.

Would be fucking easy to slip her tits free of that whisk of clothing. Could clear that buffet table and take her right there, pin her down, hands around that tiny throat of hers, pulse desperately hammering around his fingers. Fuck. 

Shit, how much longer 'til they could ditch this party? Fuck, only 9pm. But. She left. Not for good, just the room but fuck if it wasn't at least _something_.

Waited for her next to the bathroom door. Was fine, damn woman insisted on peeing beforehand anyway so if anything this was an invitation.

Gave a polite nod to Hina as she passed him on her way inside, didn't even try to hide his intentions as she winked and put one finger to her lips. Wasn't his fault she knew. Was the fact that Tashigi was absolute shit at hiding stuff. Probably ran around after their first time together like a fucking teenager trying to hide nonexistent hickeys from their parents, jumping everytime someone addressed her. The way she'd jumped to hide the week after whenever he came around also wasn't particularly subtle was it?

He was behind her as soon as she had her ass out the door. Felt the tension in her shoulders rise the moment they made contact with his chest. Woman was fucking tiny against him. Pushed her into the next best door out of the precinct hallway away from possibly prying eyes, and he knew she only allowed it without screaming his head off because she still thought what they had was a secret.

One arm snaked around her waist. He pushed the door closed behind them with his back and she gave the tiniest moan at the hard contact against his body. Kiss to her ear, he pushed his hard cock against her lower back, one hand easily slipping one tit free of that wisp of a dress. Just one pinch to a treacherously hard nipple and he caught the tail ends of that stupid ribbon around her throat.

Almost vanished in his hands, fucking idiot. Gave a soft tug, just enough for her to notice and she gasped his name and pushed her ass back against him.

"Clumsy woman like you shouldn't run around with shit like that. You're gonna kill yourself," he grunted in her ear and he fucking heard her jaws lock tight at the indication. Woman was entirely too easy to rile up. "If ya wanted to be choked ya should have just asked," he suggested, voice as low as he could, hand finding its way around that tiny, tiny throat. Gentle, soft. A suggestion was all it was, an offer. One he'd prefer she took but ultimately it was up to her.

She turned her head and looked up at him, knew that look of hers. She gave a nod, breathed a yes against his chest and he was suddenly fucking thankful for those slits up her dress because throwing her on the table in the room immediately gave him access to everything he wanted.

Ripped that sorry excuse for underwear apart, running around like that all night she surely wouldn't mind going completely bare. Woman was fucking dripping, doubted it was just this interaction, probably had been horny all evening thinking about the things he'd do to her would he get her alone for a few minutes. Wouldn't want to disappoint.

Was inside with one clean thrust and she arched up against him, one hand over her mouth to keep quiet. To not have anyone walk in on them. Understood that, but it was a damn, fucking shame he couldn't hear her cries. Didn't matter actually, wouldn't be crying out like that once he had his hands around that throat.

Pulled her hips snug against his, careful not to bruise her legs for a change because while she may be able to play off a lack of panties he was pretty sure she wouldn't take kindly to visible–

Lifted up her leg to rest it against his shoulder, grunted as he slid just a bit deeper. There _should_ be bruises on her thighs still. Scoffed. Had put makeup on them as if anyone would question a clumsy mess like her for a bit of bruising.

With one hand around her throat he stopped moving. As cute as she was desperately trying to keep quiet he fucking needed her attention now. Thumb caressing her that spot where he felt the blood pump. Her tiny hand on his forearm, gaze sure and unwavering. Fucking loved how easily little miss proper turned into a filthy slut like that.

Gave one experimental squeeze and felt her cunt clench down on him. Fuck. Second hand, just clear of her larynx, her hips angled against him with her leg on his shoulder. So fucking fragile. The thought that maybe trying shit like that with her in the middle of her station filled with her comrades might be a shitty idea crossed his mind, but when she looked at him like that, all red and needy he really didn't fucking care.

Gargling moans as he began to thrust inside again. Choked cries that she didn't even fucking try to hold back anymore. Pulse strong against his fingers and cunt so fucking tight, her nails digging into his forearms. Face red and full of bliss, mouth moving trying to articulate and he let go just a bit to give her a chance but she gave the most murderous fucking glare he'd ever seen from her.

"Don't stop," she croaked and fuck! Felt his orgasm way too close already. Pressed down, in and tried to hold on. Saw them in the the fucking mirror. Woman so tiny and helpless under him. Fuck. Felt her pulse around him, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Fuck!

Too much. Crumbled on top of her, shallow thrusts to help her ride it out. Took his hands off her throat, one kiss against her pulse. Her arms looped around his neck.

"You alright?"

She gave one content sigh a kiss against his hair. 'Course she was. Woman was perfect like that. 

They'd have to work on that bruises issue though.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1345465151558987783?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM 101  
> Choking  
> Read read read. This is dangerous and the risks can't be calculated, at all. Choking is NEVER safe. Practice grips, have clear, established means of communication. If the grip is wrong it can crush windpipes for example. The brain needs oxygen to survive, braincells die when they don't get enough. Hearts can get messed up. You and your partner need to know the risks, because if things turn bad you both or one of you needs to live with the guilt. This is serious and not just "hot shit"  
> (Did I just copy paste this from the Dino porn? Yes, I did. Doesn't make it less true)


End file.
